


you just absolutely saturate that bread with butter and honey

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Havve doesn't get out of bed right away in the morning, unless he had very good reason to.
Relationships: havve hogan/doctor sung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	you just absolutely saturate that bread with butter and honey

It was damn near impossible for Havve to drag himself away from their bed in the morning. The comfort, the warmth, the security of it all, he really needed a good reason to get up, especially on his own. 

Stretching, warming his joints up on the way to the kitchen, he felt this was absolutely worth it.

Wearing his slippers, rolling his head in small circles, Havve went through the motions of putting on a pot of coffee. Decaf. He rubbed his hands together, pushing warmth back into them, as the pot slowly filled. He tried to smell it as best he could, that being one of his most dampened senses. 

Once it was about halfway filled, Havve dropped some bread into the toaster, setting the dial low enough to just warm the bread, and got out the margarine, the honey. 

The coffee pot beeped, and he took down a mug from the cabinet. The toaster popped at the exact same time, and he grabbed a plate while the cupboard was still open. Butter the toast, fill the mug, drizzle the honey on the toast after the margarine has soaked in, add a generous splash of milk to the coffee. He put everything away, left the pot on the burner. It wouldn’t hurt anyone in the house to have decaf for once. 

He nudged the door open with his foot and tiptoed in, Sung still asleep. Havve set the breakfast on the nightstand closest to his husband, and sat on the edge of the bed that Sung’s body zagged away from, still curled up. Havve turned his shoulders, just looking at Sung. Not waking him just yet. Looked at the stubble growing in, his face relaxed; sometimes while he slept, the cloaking tech he'd installed on himself would activate, creating these subtle changes on his face, pixelating or blurring it sometimes, but it seemed to be stable now. He wasn't dreaming. His hands laid on the pillow by his face in loose fists, a thumb twitching towards his mouth, a very old habit dying very hard. 

Havve put a hand on Sung’s shoulder, over the sheets, gently shaking him. Sung woke quickly, rolling over onto his back.

“Morning,” he said softly, smiling at Havve. A small twitch of Havve’s head, and Sung looked over. “Oh!” He sat up, sheets falling. “Thank you!”

Havve returned to his spot on the other side of the bed, securely against Sung’s side as he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whats up this is another thing from the archives. no i dont remember why i wrote this. i think i was in a hard core loving toast moment, and tbh im 30 secs away from another.


End file.
